


Lyrium

by Rayduuu



Series: Amarië Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lyrium, Suggestive Themes, Templars, Warrior Specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayduuu/pseuds/Rayduuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amarië needs to choose a specialization and, despite the drawbacks and the resistance from Cullen and Solas, she can’t seem to fully reject the enticing benefits that the templars gain through lyrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrium

Amarië sighed, her gaze absently drifting over Skyhold’s garden as she sat on the low wall near Solas. It had been weeks since the specialist trainers had arrived in Skyhold, promising the kind of warrior training that she could never have dreamed of while she had been with her clan. The one specialization that most attracted her attention, however, was the most contentious. The weight of the decision only grew heavier the more she thought on it. Solas looked up from the felandaris he was pruning, running a hand over the back of his head. It came to rest on his neck and his brow furrowed in concerned contemplation.

“You spoke with Cullen about this?”

“I did.” She shifted her knee up, swinging her leg onto the wall she was sitting on, leaning back to rest against the pillar. This evening was uncharacteristically warm, even in the dying light, and Amarië was glad to be outdoors. Within the grounds of the keep she was free of the weight of full armor. “The abilities that templars gain from lyrium is impressive. The advantage against demons is undeniable, and with the number of demons we face it’s no small consideration. Besides, you know how I admire Cassandra’s abilities in battle.”

He stood, brushing the dirt from his tunic and removing his gloves. “Yes,” he said, moving around the planters to stand close enough to touch her, “however the Seeker has the rare advantage of not needing to rely on draughts of lyrium to access her ability to suppress magic.”

“And that’s the problem.” Amarië slid her hand into his, entwining their fingers. His were slender yet strong, and they both carried the calluses of their respective trades- her from her sword and his from his staff.

“I do not disagree that templar abilities are useful when, of course, not abused. If I were to trust anyone with that kind of power it would be you. You are no mage-fearing bully. Indeed, your circumstances and your experience fighting alongside magic would give you a nuanced skill few could match. Even so, the effects of taking lyrium…” He shook his head, letting his fingers slide from hers as he pulled away. “It would consume even you.”

Amarië mulled over that thought for a few minutes, idly watching Solas harvest the rest of the felandaris. “I’ve seen what the withdrawal has done to Cullen. I asked him about it… He did not want to speak of it but when I pressed him he mentioned that, after long periods of lyrium use, templars even begin losing their memories.” She shook her head. “He was strongly against the idea. Understandably.”

“As am I, yet I will ultimately defer to your judgment.”

Amarië’s thoughts went to Fin. She had fought alongside her brother for years and, despite the skill and strength she gained, she always felt at a disadvantage next to his magic. No matter how skillful she became with a shield or how advanced her armor was she would, ultimately, have to rely simply on slipping through any defenses and dispatching a mage opponent quickly. She just couldn’t block every spell.

Early on she had tailored her fighting style to compliment magic users, fighting daily both against and alongside her mage brother. Just as she and Fin were an intimidating pair, she and Solas had become a force to be reckoned with these days and she refused to leave Skyhold without him. Familiarity guided her, yet part of her always yearned for a taste of what these mages that she admired so much could do. That was why, despite the dangers, she couldn’t put the idea of becoming a templar from her mind.  She wasn’t a mage, couldn’t draw from the fade to bend reality to her will, but maybe lyrium would give her a small taste…

Solas’ lips were suddenly on hers, breaking the melancholy of her thoughts. She gave a muffled gasp in surprise but his kiss was relentless and she was happy to give in to his unexpected affection. His arms drew her into him tightly but his lips were gentle. He held the kiss for a long moment before pulling away. He let his eyes travel across her face, brushing strands of hair from her cheek.

“You were thinking of your brother.”

Her smile was sheepish. “Yes. And how I always aspired to be like him.”

“Oh, vhen'an.” He pressed his lips into her forehead. “I know. However, taking lyrium is very different than inherent magic. You have a strong will, yet…” His voice was hesitant. “You should speak with Cullen again. Despite his bias he will give you good information. He has experience both the benefits and drawbacks of lyrium.”

Amarië nodded, pushing back the sinking disappointment that she knew was foolish yet could not help feeling. Solas’ troubled tone did not escape her, however. She pulled back and studied his features. “Solas… what is it?”

He shook his head, dismissing her concern. “It is nothing, vhen’an. Just an idle thought.” Yet the pressure of her challenging gaze was too much. He sighed, looking away, irritation causing the corners of his lips to twitch downward. “I was thinking that this is not a concern that you should have.”

She laughed. “I can think of a dozen reasons why that’s true. What’s yours?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps I’ve simply spent too much time in the fade. Magic was inherent to all of the People once, and it is disconcerting to see it disappearing so rapidly.”

Amarië pushed herself from the wall, taking his hands. “And every Dalish keeper would agree with you, my heart, which is why we diligently breed mages as the Fereldens breed their mabaris. However I believe that, despite my unnerving lack of magic,” the playful turn of her lips quieted his chagrined protest, “I’ve done very well for myself. Wouldn’t you agree?”

His eyes softened. “I would indeed.”

“Besides,” she said, leading him back into the keep, “you mentioned once that you enjoyed my muscles. Would you truly deny me my strength?”

He raised an eyebrow, not missing the suggestive tone in her voice.

“Or my… stamina?” Her grin grew wicked and she led him not toward the rotunda but in the direction of her quarters.

He caught her arm just as they reached the entrance to her quarters, stopping and leaning in so that his lips brushed her ear as he murmured “I wouldn’t trade it for anything” before her mouth found his and they disappeared behind the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The "side benefits" flirt options with Solas for the warrior class goes:  
> Solas: "You strengthen your body to deliver and withstand punishment. The muscles are an enjoyable side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I."  
> Lavellan: "You find the muscles enjoyable?"  
> Solas: "I meant that you enjoyed having them, presumably."  
> Lavellan: "Ah."  
> Solas: "But... yes, since you asked."  
> Lavellan: "Mhmm."
> 
> I really wanted a chance to bring that one back up XD


End file.
